Past Due
Past Dark (place holdername) is the fourth episode of Unbound. Plot The episode begins 7 years ago in the past. We see a abandoned warehouse (how cliché), with bugs inside. A humanoid figure walks out of the bugs. This humanoid figure is Clancy. He screehes and the bugs circle around him. He then looks at a picture of Ben and hisses. He punches the picture, and he lets loose a loud "scream". The bugs start swarming around him. SONG! A group of burglars are seen running out of a restaurant. They make a run for it. Stinkfly is seen pursuing them. Burglar#1: Hurry, before the dumb bug catches us. Stinkfly: Who you calling dumb, punk? He fires goo at the car's wheels, slowing them down. Burglar#2: Damn it! That fly is slowing us down! Burglar#1: Shoot it! They get out of the car, aiming their guns at Stinkfly and start to shoot at him, but he dodges, Stinkfly: Hey! Watch the merchandise. He spits goo out of his mouth, covering the burglars. Burglar#1: Damn that bug! The burglars attempt to fight the goo, but they're just stuck. A beeping sound is heard. Stinkfly: Aw, man! Gotta fly! He files off, as the cops take the robbers away. Stinkfly lands behind a alley and reverts back to Ben. A large group of flies surround Ben. Ben: Ugh! Go away! He tries to kill the flies, but they swarm him. Ben: Where's the bugspray when you need it? The Rustbucket arrives on the scene. Max exits the Rustbucket with Gwen. Gwen: Hey dweeb, this isn't the time to be playing with bugs. Max: Come on, I wanna make it to New York before the sun goes down. Ben just mumbles, due to the files swarming him. spraying the bugs with bug spray: Here, Ben. Now there's nothing to worry about. Ben: Thank you. They get into the Rustbucket and drive off. Back at the warehouse... angrily: Screech, buzz, screech! The bugs look at him, disappointed in themselves. Clancy hisses once more and files out of the warehouse, with the bugs following behind. In the Rustbucket, Gwen is seen on her laptop when... Ben: Can I have a turn? Gwen: No way. Go away. Ben: Pretty please. a little annoyed: NO! mumbling: Fine. He goes into the bathroom and activates the Omnitrix. Ben: If Gwen won't let me use her laptop... He slams the dial down. He becomes Upgrade. Upgrade: Then, it's time for an Upgrade! Gwen is typing a document on her laptop, when it shuts down. Gwen: Huh? She clicks a few buttons, attempting to turn it on, but to no avail. Gwen: Weird. The laptop becomes Upgrade-y, and it transforms into a TV-like object. Upgrade: You're now watching: Ben is the most awesome and attractive person in the whole galaxy. Gwen: Get out of my laptop! Upgrade: Make me! The Rustbucket starts moving, while Max is sleeping. Max gets up and sees what's going on. Max: Ben! Gwen! What's going on!? and Gwen: She/He started it. Max: Now, why is the Rustbucket shaking like that? Upgrade reverts. Ben: Dang. Max: Well, I'm waiting for an ans- A claw slices through the top of the Rustbucket. Dozens and dozens of bugs enter the Rustbucket. BREAK. The bugs swarm the Rustbucket. Ben tries to transform, but the Omnitrix is recharging. Max: These bugs! Thank goodness I have the spray! He tries to spray them, but unfortunately the can is empty. Max: Great. Gwen: Don't you have some kind of Plumber tech to deal with bugs? Max: Sorry, no. Gwen: Great. Clancy is seen shaking outside the Rustbucket, shaking it and shireking. He tips the Rustbucket over. Ben/Gwen/Max: Woah! Bugs get into their mouths. They begin choking on the bugs. muffled: Omnitrix, help me! He reaches for the Omnitrix, but it's covered in bugs. Later, Ben, Gwen and Max are seen in the warehouse, covered in bugs. Clancy picks Ben up. Ben opens his eyes and sees Clancy, who hisses. Ben: Ah! Clancy throws Ben on top of Max and Gwen. Ben: Come on, Omnitrix! Heatblast! Ben slammed the Omnitrix down, and he transformed. Diamondhead: Stupid watch. Does Diamondhead sound like Heatblast to you? *sighs* Unfortunately, for Gwen and Max, the crystals on Diamondhead's back are poking them. Gwen: Mind getting off us? Diamondhead: Oh, right. He get ups and shapeshifts his hands are diamond swords. Diamondhead: You two go find a find to take care of the bugs. I'll handle bug breath over here. They nod and leave. Diamondhead lungs at Clancy, who spits bugs at him and screehes. Diamondhead: Woah! Clancy jumps on top of Diamondhead. He starts clawing at Diamondhead. Diamondhead: Knock it off! Clancy hits the Omnitrix, reverting Diamondhead to Ben Ben: No fair! Who are you? Clancy screeches and looks at Ben, angrily. Ben: Wait...you're that Clancy guy! Clancy hisses. Ben: Speak up. Can't hear you. Heard a hiss. Clancy claws Ben's shirt, tearing it up a bit. Ben: Not the shirt....I hope Gwen and Grandpa are finding a solution right about now. The scene shifts to Gwen and Max. tired: He shouldn't know that we're here now. tired: You...think? They run into the warehouse, but it's completely empty. Max: Oh no! Ben! Clancy is shown on top of the Statue of Library, with Ben being stucked onto it by bugs. BREAK Clancy: Screech, screech, screech! screaming: Help! The United States marines show up. shocked and terrified: Buzz, screech, screech! Captain, aiming gun at Clancy's head Let the boy go, I'm only going to tell you once. Clancy hisses and fires bugs out of his mouth at the captain. He flies off with Ben, who's trying to reach the Omnitrix. The Marines began firing at Clancy, and multiple bullets hit Clancy's wings, crippling him, and making him fall into the Statue of Liberty's torch. Ben fell. Ben: I hate today. Clancy falls to the ground, with Ben on his shoulder. Max and Gwen show up. looking at Ben: It looks like you had a rough fall. Ben: Yeah, I did. Thanks, Captain Obvious. Clancy start to crawl up near them. Max looks at Ben. Max: Ben? activating Omnitrix: Don't worry. I got this. He scrolls through the icons, pasting Four Arms, Upchuck, Ditto, Upgrade, before stopping at Heatblast. Ben: It's hero time! He slams the dial and transforms. An transformation sequence occurs... rocks appear all over Ben's body... they become heated up... Heatblast: Heatblast! Heatblast creates a fireball at Clancy, who dodges and spits bugs are Heatblast, who burns them easily. The Marines from earlier before surround Ben and Clancy. Heatblast: Aw, yeah! Marine#21: Look, it's one of those alien freaks. We have orders to capture them and seize any equipment that they carry, right? Captain: Yeah, we do. It seems like both of them are friends. Heatblast: Wait...no! They throw Heatblast and Clancy into the back of a truck and drive off. Max: Oh, no. The scene switches to a lab. Heatblast is seen on a table, Clancy is seen on another table. The Marine General appears on a screen. James Winter: Hello. We have come in peace. We've heard of sightings of vigilante aliens like yourself, but we dismissed them until we saw both of you. Heatblast: I'm not a vigilante. James Winter: Oh, and I guess that one guy with the hockey mask isn't an vigilante either. Heatblast: I don't know. I'm the good guy. James Winter: Tell it to the judge. Me and my crew will be down there to experiment on both of you. He leaves, as the Omnitrix makes it timing out noise. sighing: Hopefully they'll know that I'm actually just a boy. Heatblast reverted, and Clancy stared at Ben. He starts to go crazy and screehes. He breaks out of his cuffs and attacks Ben as the Marines and a science team arrived. James Winter: Fire on the mutant! They nod, and fire at Clancy, who hisses. Ben manages to escape and runs outside where Max and Gwen just arrived. Ben: Bout time. Max: We thought that we lost you forever. Now, let's go. They got into the RV and they drove away. Meanwhile...Clancy is shown in a tube, with his eyes closed. Bugs start to appear and swarm the tube. A hissing noise is then hear. THE END!